Child of Fire
by Alexorder159
Summary: The Immortal Child of Hephaestus and Aphrodite will face many challenges and even more enemies. God of War will be one foe this child will constantly face throughout eternity.


**This story is NOT about a Alternative Universe Percy Jackson, it is about a Alternative universe of a Original Character (OC) This is also in Ancient Greece a few years after Heracles. ****I Do Not Own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other of Rick Riordan's stories/series.**

* * *

><p>Prologue (Third Person)<p>

A beautiful woman ran down the streets of Olympus. The woman was so beautiful that her appearance constantly changed until it settled on her true body. The woman had tears running down her face and mascara all over her face. This woman was Aphrodite.

The street she ran down was the street the Olympians' Palaces rested. Aphrodite was running from the blood-red palace of Ares. They had just got in a argument on how Ares was impregnating too many women and Ares pointed out how Aphrodite was a whore. She froze and then the tears came. She got mad and shouted that they were over. Ares just ignored it and went on with his bloody life.

Aphrodite had no idea of where she was heading just of where she wasn't heading, her palace and Ares' palace. She had tripped and and ended up scrapping her hands. She looked around and notice she had tripped on a random piece of bronze. That's when she noticed she was outside of Hephaestus' palace or really workshop.

Hephaestus' palace was a mixture between a bronze fort or citadel and a factory. It had giant bronze shiny walls that were slightly dented from a hammer. The top look like it was trying to impersonate Helms Deep from Lord of The Rings (minus the giant wall). The front yard if you could call it that, like most other palaces, was large. The interesting part was that it look like it was either a firing range or testing ground of the explosives Hephaestus creates. Other than the dirt, Everything was a dented bronze color.

She decided that she could visit her actual husband to cheer up. Her mood affected her domains so if she was happy most couples were energetic and if she was sad then most couples were simply inactive or tired.

As she approached the front door, she saw several traps that gleamed with bronze.

She had learned this from surprisingly, Artemis. She had to swear on the river styx not to interfere with her hunters' love life for a few decades, not to persuade, argue, or even try to break Artemis' or any other maiden goddesses' vows, and to finally to simply inform Artemis of any heartbreaks girls had. Aphrodite accepted and did as she was asked. During this period, Artemis and Aphrodite had less of a rocky relationship with each others.

Aphrodite stepped around the traps and onto the equivalent of a front door step of Hephaestus' palace. She knocked and it opened up. She saw her husband, a big, burly, heavily muscled man in a blacksmith apron. She saw his face, a beat-up, rough, red face with a beard so big it ran down to the neck of his apron. Hephaestus was hammering on what looked like a white hot celestial bronze sword.

He looked up from his work and saw Aphrodite in the dim, dark workshop. His expression darkened then softened when he noticed that she was crying.

In his deep, gruff voice, Hephaestus said,"Aphrodite, why are you crying? Did you break something?" His voice brought Aphrodite back to reality from her world of despair.

She sobbed a little more until she had enough courage to speak, " Me and Ares..." Her voice broke and she sobbed a little more. She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes from tears that had yet fallen. "Me and Ares are over and I was hoping that you could cheer me up." She said the end quietly.

Hephaestus' eyes widened drastically, but he recovered and said in a slightly more caring voice, "Well... I suppose we could..." He paused like he was thinking of they could do."...have a child I guess."

Aphrodite's eyes went form glistening with tears to bright and shiny like she just got the prettiest dress in the world. "That is a wonderful idea!" She squealed which caused Hephaestus to cover his ears and grumble a little.

* * *

><p>Several days later, they had gotten to know each other a little until they figured out that Aphrodite was pregnant. Five months later (I'm saying godly pregnancies are six months long), the Winter solstice came around. They went to the council separately.<p>

Hephaestus decided to simply wear a blacksmith apron over his soot-covered 'casually' cloths, a red shirt and blue jeans.

When Hephaestus arrived, Poseidon was arguing with Athena about something, his mother was arguing with his father about how he cheated on her again, Artemis and Apollo were arguing on who was older, Ares was looking depressed, Dionysus was asleep on his throne,and Hades was arguing with Demeter about how he should have more cereal.

Then, with a puff of pink, Aphrodite arrived in a different set of cloths then he saw two minutes ago. Her stomach was larger signaling that she was pregnant. Artemis noticed this and said, in a very harsh tone, "So you cheated on your husband with Ares yet again, Aphrodite." This got everyones attention except for Dionysus who just stirred in his sleep.

A even harsher reply came from Aphrodite," No I did Not cheat on my husband, _Artemis_." That left everyone except for Aphrodite and Hephaestus shocked speechless, even Dionysus who had awoken after Artemis finished speaking. Their mouths were wide open. Their eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

Ares, who recovered quickly, got angry and sat from his throne. A gleaming bronze claymore appeared in Ares' hands. He charged at Hephaestus screaming at him for taking his girlfriend.

Hephaestus readied his brand new sword made of bronze and gold perfectly mixed together (the sword he was making five months ago). The color was a yellowish orange with a tint of brown. The length was a bout three feet long. The sword was similar to that of what he had saw of riptide in Heracles' possession, only it had no enchantments and a different color.

They were about to fight when a very dangerous lightning bolt went off where they were going to meet, blasting them back a few feet.

"There will not be any fighting in here!" Zeus shouted over their protests.

"So what will you name the child, Aphrodite?" Hera asked curious.

Hephaestus, who had returned to his throne, looked at Aphrodite who looked at him. "We don't know yet." They had not determined the gender so they did not even have a name for they child

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note-I have yet to determine the name or gender of the young godgoddess so until I decide or you guys give a nice idea, the next few chapters will not be about the child itself (More like about problems with the pregnancy. If you have a idea for a name give the gender and name and what ever you'd like. Oh yeah and the name should be an ancient name not like Tiffany or Johnathon (Not that I'm disgracing the names or anything)**

**Oh and What I am about to type is important. So none of you are confused about the child's aging I'm going to say that gods and goddesses age two thirds as fast as a normal person so when a mortal is six, a god/goddess is physically nine.**

**-Alexorder159**


End file.
